Envy (2003)
Envy jest jednym z głównych antagonistów w anime Fullmetal Alchemist z 2003 roku. W mandze i anime Brotherhood Envy był postacią żałosną. Jednak jego wersja z anime z 2003 roku jest jeszcze większym sadystą niż oryginał i czerpie radość z rujnowania życia ludzi. Biografia W pierwszym anime homunculusy opierają się na nieudanych ludzkich transmutacjach mających na celu przywrócenie zmarłych do życia. Z tego powodu Envy, oparty na martwym synu Hohenheima, jest raczej mężczyzną niż istotą bez płci. Ze wszystkich homunculudów Envy jest głównym antagonistą całej grupy. Po raz pierwszy widziany jest na końcu 2 odcinka serii z 2003 roku, gdzie zaczyna się wcielać w fanatycznego ojca Cornello. Nie jest widziany w swojej domyślnej formie aż do początku 14 odcinka i nie ujawnia swojej oryginalnej formy aż do odcinka 50. Jako najstarszy z homunculusów stwierdził, że zapomniał, jak początkowo wyglądał. Jednak w rzeczywistości było to kłamstwo wynikające z jego nienawiści do ojca, Hohenheima, w wyniku czego zmienił się, by nie przypominać swojej oryginalnej formy. Stało się tak, ponieważ Hohenheim był tym, który stworzył go jako próbę przywrócenia pierwszego syna (który zmarł w wyniku zatrucia rtęcią około osiemnastego roku życia) i porzucił go. Envy nienawidził wszystkich ludzi i podążał za Dante głównie za możliwość zabicia jak największej liczby ludzi. To napędzało go w praktycznie wszystkim, co robił; w przeciwieństwie do innych homunculusów, nie dbał ani o Kamień Filozoficzny ani o to, by stać się człowiekiem. Jego najbardziej znanym morderstwem było morderstwo Maesa Hughesa. Po tym, jak jego osłona została zdmuchnięta podczas wcielania się w podporucznik Ross, Envy przekształcił się w żonę Hughesa, Gracię, i wykorzystał swoje wahanie, aby śmiertelnie go postrzelić. Służył również jako klucz do uwięzienia Greeda, do którego od dawna czuł niechęć, w Piątym Laboratorium. Warto również zauważyć, że Envy nie kochał innych homunculusów i przede wszystkim antagonizował swojego pierwszego „brata”, Greeda. Ponadto szybko zaczął znęcać się nad Gluttonym, Wrathem, a nawet Pridem wyższym rangą. Jedyną osobą, która stwarzała możliwość związku z nim, była sama Dante. Zwykle był jej strażnikiem i często dokonywał jej kaprysów bardziej bezpośrednio niż większość jego towarzyszy. Najwyraźniej czuł się bardziej komfortowo w jej obecności niż reszta homunculusów. Jednak szczególnie mocno uderzył w Dante, gdy utrudniała mu ambicje śmierci i zemsty. Zdając sobie sprawę z mocy, jaką sprawowała nad nim Dante, Envy był jednocześnie najbardziej niekontrolowanym, ale też najbardziej niezawodnym członkiem jej legionu. Oryginalna ludzka postać Envy'ego ujawnia się w przedostatnim odcinku serii z 2003 roku. Został stworzony 380 lat temu przez Hohenheima, aby wskrzesić syna, którego począł wraz z Dante i zmarł w wyniku zatrucia rtęcią, gdy miał 18 lat. Envy okazywał mu wielką nienawiść za to, że nigdy nie został uznany za swojego syna i za to, że porzucił jego i Dante. W rezultacie nienawidził także swoich młodszych „przyrodnich braci”, Edwarda i Alphonse'a, ponieważ zdobyli ojcowską miłość, której sam nigdy nie otrzymał. Kiedy Dante dowiedział się, że Hohenheim zniknął, zazdrościł, gdy odmówiono mu chęci zabicia go. Dante zauważył jednak, że bracia Elric nadal żyją i mają teraz Kamień Filozoficzny, jako nagrodę pocieszenia, aby powstrzymać swój gniew. Fakt, że posiadali Kamień i odzyskali wszystko, co stracili, sprawił, że był o nich bardziej zazdrosny i bardziej zależało mu na tym, aby cierpieli tak jak on. Jednak Edwardowi udało się przejrzeć jego przebrania i sztuczki, dopóki homunculus nie ujawnił swojej prawdziwej postaci (imitacja zmarłego syna Hohenheima z Dante) i jego związku z Hohenheimem. Ta sztuczka wystarczyła, by skutecznie zabić Edwarda, ponieważ rozproszenie dawało mu wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby przebić jego serce. Następnie zostaje przeniesiony do Bramy przez Alphonse'a, ponownie spotykając się z Edwardem. Dowiedziawszy się, że Hohenheim wciąż żyje po drugiej stronie Bramy, Envy'emu udaje się ją otworzyć i przejść. Kiedy znalezł się w Bramie, Dzieci Bramy zaatakowały go, ale on walczył z nimi, przekształcając się w Edwarda. Tuż przed dotarciem do ojca zmienił się ponownie w swoją pierwotną ludzką postać, prawdopodobnie sprawiając, że Dzieci Bramy szybciej zabiorą go do Hohenheima. Zanim przeszedł na drugą stronę, Envy przybrał postać wężowatego smoka. Osobowość Tutejsze wcielenie Envy'ego jest przedstawione jako zazdrosne o ojcowską miłość, którą Edward i Alphonse otrzymywali od Hohenheima. Chociaż nienawidzi obu braci Elric ze względu na ich związek z Hohenheimem, jego wrogość jest skierowana głównie na Edwarda (często szydząc ze wzrostu alchemika, zwykle nazywając go „kurduplem”). Envy jest z pewnością morderczym, okrutnym, agresywnym, manipulacyjnym i sadystycznym psychopatą, więc nie okazuje wyrzutów sumienia i wykazuje sadystyczną radość ze wszystkich swoich działań, których dokonuje, od zabijania Hughesa po śmiertelne zranienie Eda. Od czasu do czasu starł się także z innymi homunculusami (szczególnie z Greedem) i pokazuje, że nie odczuwa miłości do nikogo z "rodzeństwa". Jest lojalny w stosunku do Dante i działa jako jej wysoki rangą organ ścigania w całej serii, mimo że zdaje sobie sprawę z jej prawdziwych intencji, by zatrzymać kamień dla siebie. Envy ma szczególne pragnienie zabicia Hohenheima z powodu braku jego uznania za bycie synem i porzucenia go po tym, jak ojciec zobaczył go jako obrzydliwość. Ta uraza była tak wielka, że rzucił się do Bramy Prawdy, aby osobiście zabić Hohenheima. W Conqueror of Shamballa Envy wciąż pozostaje mściwy, a Dietlinde Eckhart stwierdza, że Hohenheim był jedynym sposobem na utrzymanie go pod kontrolą; Envy w końcu osiąga zemstę po zabiciu go, mimo że wie, że oznaczałoby to transmutację. W tym samym stopniu, Envy przejawia nienawiść przy każdym wspomnieniu Hohenheima, nawet twierdząc, że nie może wybaczyć Edowi, że był spokrewniony z Hohenheimem, i wbijając Pride'a w ziemię za to, że nazywał go ojcem Envy'ego. Podczas gdy Envy bardzo przypomina Hohenheima w jego prawdziwej formie, stawia na zupełnie inny wygląd, a nawet okłamuje Lust, że nie pamięta, jak naprawdę wyglądał. W przeciwieństwie do większości innych homunculusów, Envy nie pragnie Kamienia Filozoficznego ani nie chce stać się człowiekiem. Jest także bardziej inteligentny i kłamliwy niż jego wersja z mangi, a może nawet niż inne homunculusy, gdy zmanipulował Wratha, aby ogarnęła go obsesja na punkcie zemsty, żeby mógł „wybiec i zrobić to, co powinien”. Umiejętności Envy ma zdolność do zmiany kształtu, może nawet zmieniać kończyny w broń. Wykorzystuje tę moc jako formę infiltracji lub drwienia z wrogów (tj. grając na ich słabościach). Ma także typową dla homunculusa siłę, szybkość i odporność. W przeciwieństwie do swojego odpowiednika w mandze, ta wersja Envy'ego jest bardziej wyszkolona w walce, jego ataki obejmują zarówno proste ciosy i kopnięcia, jak i techniki podobne do Capoeiry. Jest również bardzo gimnastyczny, potrafi wykonywać salta z wdziękiem jako formę unikania ataków przeciwników. Jako świadectwo jego potęgi powalił Pride'a (przeciwnika, który ma być bardziej zabójczy niż on sam) i musiał zostać rozproszony przez Wratha, aby Ed go przygwoździł lub zadał mu cios. Jako smok w filmie zazdrość atakuje zarówno swoimi potężnymi szczękami, jak i masywnym ciałem, szybko obezwładniając Eda w ich krótkiej walce (użył również ogona, by upaść na jeden z samolotów, którymi go schwytał). Co więcej, ponieważ podróżował przez „Bramę”, jego ciało zostało użyte jako materiał do jej otwarcia (oczywiste, gdy jego ciało jarzyło się znakami alchemicznymi, po tym, jak dotknęła go Dietlinde Eckhart). Ciekawostki * Envy i Pride są jedynymi homunculusami, którzy są o wiele bardziej okrutni niż ich odpowiednicy w mandze. * W Conqueror of Shamballa Envy stracił moc zmieniania kształtu i utknął w swojej smoczej postaci z powodu braku alchemii na tym świecie. Jednak nadal może mówić jako smok, ale nie może poruszać ustami w postaci ludzkiego języka. ** Choć Envy jest smokiem, zachowuje głos swojej domyślnej formy (być może po to, aby widzowie zrozumieli, że to rzeczywiście Envy). * Envy jest mężczyzną w anime z 2003 roku, ponieważ opiera się na synu Hohenheima, w przeciwieństwie do jego odpowiednika w mandze. Podobnie jak Edward Elric, jego prawdziwa postać ma blond włosy o złotych oczach. * Envy jest w filmie określany jako „Wielki Wąż” lub „Smok”, ale tylko Ed i Hohenheim nazywają go „Envym”. Co więcej, jego postać smoka odnosi się do Lewiatana (grzechu zazdrości). * Prawdziwa forma Envy'ego przypomina nieco trzecią „idealną formę” Ojca - obie przypominają młodego Hohenheima, z którego się rodzą. en:Envy (FMA 2003) Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Fullmetal Alchemist Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z anime Kategoria:Czyste Zło Kategoria:Zazdrośnicy Kategoria:Filmowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Związani z magią Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Nieśmiertelni Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Superzłoczyńcy Kategoria:Mizantropi Kategoria:Prowokatorzy Kategoria:Wytwory zła Kategoria:Fałszywie uprzejmi Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Science Fantasy Kategoria:Humanoidy Kategoria:Paranormalni Kategoria:Powiązani z bohaterem Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Golemy Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Niszczyciele niewinności Kategoria:Barbarzyńcy Kategoria:Prawa ręka Kategoria:Egotyści Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Niszczyciele Kategoria:Charyzmatyczni Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Manipulatorzy Kategoria:Mistrzowie mowy Kategoria:Mający obsesję Kategoria:Okaleczyciele Kategoria:Szpiedzy Kategoria:Potwory Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Dark Fantasy Kategoria:Geniusze zbrodni Kategoria:Oszuści Kategoria:Kryminaliści Kategoria:Społeczni darwiniści Kategoria:Arcywrogowie Kategoria:Egzekutorzy Kategoria:Nemezis Kategoria:Nie tolerujący porażki Kategoria:Rodzeństwo Kategoria:Nihiliści Kategoria:Typ zależny od wersji